Porcelain Doll
by Akasuna no Sakura
Summary: Yuuki era como uma boneca de porcelana. Quebrada, porém quando reconstruída parecia mais frágil; Porém estava mais forte e vigorosa. Kaname x Yuuki . - M por insinuações de Hentai.


Olá pessoas ! Bem, essa é a minha primeira Fic de V.K.. Então, acho que deve estar uma porcaria o_o'. Enfim, é uma Yuuki x Kaname, meu casal favorito do manga x anime. Eles são tão perfeitos juntos .. Vamos a fic !

-

Porcelain Doll

Yuuki era como uma _boneca de porcelana_. Bela, pintada unicamente, _fria_, e quando quebrada, _cortante_. Uma boneca de porcelana com seus mais belos e jovens sentimentos, que foram esquecidos, e de repente, retornados tão rapidamente ao tão _frágil_ e dócil corpo, cujo a aparência delicada escondia a forte vampira puro sangue que habitava naquela alma perturbada. Até que a vampira em seu interior _despertou_ ; As lembranças retornaram, e então tudo fazia sentido.

-

- Kaname Onii-sama.. – Uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos escuros encontrava-se deitada sobre o corpo de um garoto muito parecido com a primeira citada ; Possuía cabelos castanhos como os dela, e seus traços eram quase que idênticos. As vestes de ambos eram negras, rústicas. Yuuki utilizava um longo vestido negro, parecendo uma _boneca de porcelana_. E Kaname, um paletó negro com alguns botões abertos, assim como uma calça negra. Este abraçava Yuuki pela cintura de forma forte, _firme_.

- Sim Yuuki. – Respondeu sem ao menos abrir os olhos. Yuuki tinha o olhar calmo, tão tranqüilo que ninguém notaria o turbilhão de pensamentos que passavam por sua mente. Ela tocou o rosto de Kaname em uma carícia com a ponta dos dedos, e perguntou calma.

- Nós.. Somos noivos.. né ? – O rosto dela corou um pouco. – Isso significa que iremos nos casar.. E viver juntos ?

- Se a Yuuki desejar. – O outro abriu os olhos, com um fino sorriso afável nos lábios, em quanto trazia o corpo da garota mais para si. Ela tinha as bochechas coradas agora, porém sorria de forma meiga.

- Eu.. Desejo.. Onii-sama.. – A garota corou um pouco mais e escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele, que riu de maneira dócil devido a vergonha da irmã.

- Eu sei.. Minha Yuuki.. – Puxou o rosto dela de encontro ao próprio, e beijou os lábios dela.

O beijo começou de forma calma, mais logo se tornou sôfrego, necessitado. Vendo que já estava indo um pouco longe de mais, e que não iria conseguir se conter, Kaname separou seus lábios dos de sua irmã, e beijou-lhe a bochecha. Voltou a abraçar a mesma, e quietos permaneceram. Palavras eram desnecessárias.

-

Yuuki era como uma boneca de porcelana. Uma boneca de porcelana bem bela e frágil. Yuuki tinha sempre com o que se preocupar; Hora era Zero, que não aceitava o fato de ela estar com Kaname e ser uma vampira puro sangue, e outrora tinha que se preocupar em como esconder seu segredo e dos outros para os humanos que vivia junto. E então a boneca _quebrava_, porém se reconstruía de maneira _forte e vigorosa_.

-

- ELA NÃO PODE SE CASAR COM ELE ! ELES SÃO IRMÃOS ! – Bradava um garoto de curtos cabelos brancos e olhos violeta, que no momento mostravam uma profunda irritação.

- Acalme-se Kyriuu-kun. – Disse com certa calma um homem loiro de cabelos presos e de óculos. Seu semblante no momento era sério, diferente do bobo de outrora. – Eles são vampiros puro sangue, se amam, e isso é perfeitamente normal para que eles continuem sua linhagem.

- COMO EU POSSO FICAR CALMO COM ISSO ? – Deu um soco na mesa do diretos que se partiu em duas automaticamente. – A Yuuki não é esse monstro..

Zero não queria engolir o fato de que agora, teria de ser assim. Desde que Yuuki o mordera, como forma de demonstração de que realmente era uma vampira, Zero não sabia mais o que fazer. A promessa de que a mataria atordoava em sua mente, e sabia que nunca seria capaz de fazê-lo. Amava-a.

- Aceite Zero. Yuuki ama e sempre amou Kaname, desde pequena. – Aquelas palavras atingiram o outro como agulhas envenenadas – Esse é o destino deles.

Suspirou, e levantou a cabeça, virando as costas e saindo do lugar. Teria que entender que agora Yuuki não era mais a sua Yuuki. E sim, a Yuuki de Kaname.

-

Quanto quebrada e reconstruída, a boneca ficava mais forte. Mais forte, mais fria, mais cortante. _Mais bela, mais nobre.. Mais.. Vampira. _

-

Yuuki andava com calma durante a noite, de mãos dadas com Kaname pelo pátio do colégio. Não utilizavam o uniforme; Não precisavam mais de aulas, haviam se formado. Seus passos eram calmos, e ambos conversavam banalidades, com um sorriso nos lábios. O de Yuuki sempre mais alegre, e o de Kaname mais calmo, retraído. E Yuuki sabia que aquele simples sorriso, significava muito.

Afastado em um canto, Zero observava os dois. Assim como Ruka de outro canto observava seu mestre e Yuuki. Ambos suspiraram, e cada um tomou seu rumo. O destino deles, era ficarem juntos.

-

A boneca de porcelana então tinha o direito de ser feliz. De ser bela e graciosa; Bem cuidada. E não mais seria quebrada.

Yuuki. Neve. Tão fria quanto a neve, tão graciosa, branca e pura como a neve. A neve que poderia ser pintada de _vermelho_.

_**Sangue**_.

Sangue que mancha o chão, as roupas, os lábios, que lhes serve de _alimento_.

_Amor_. _**Incesto**_.

Era o que acontecia com Yuuki e Kaname. O amor deles era um incesto. Porém, isso era tão normal para os dois, que nada mais importava.

-

As respirações ofegantes se mesclavam; Dois corpos se uniam como um só. As roupas de cor negra espalhadas pelo chão do luxuoso quarto da mansão. Enfim casados.

Os beijos eram trocados de forma mais intensa e até mesmo picante. Gemidos e lamúrias baixas eram escutados pelo quarto, prova de que o que acontecia ali era um ato pecador.

_Pecados_. O que eram pecados para vampiros ? _**Nada. **_

Um gemido mais alto e feminino se fez ouvir, e então só as respirações ofegantes eram escutadas.

Yuuki encontrava-se nua com o corpo igualmente nu de Kaname em cima de si. Ambos agora trocavam um beijo calmo e romântico. Kaname deitou-se ao lado de Yuuki, e trouxe o corpo da mesma para cima de si, abraçando-a.

Permaneceram de olhos fechados por algum tempo, até que Yuuki resolveu se pronunciar.

- Eu te amo.. Onii-sama.. – Disse a doce Yuuki um pouco corada.

- Eu também minha Yuuki.. Eu também. – E beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

Aconchegaram-se um ao outro, e calmamente foram caindo no sono.

-

A boneca era feita de _porcelana_; Porcelana _firme_, e agora _impossível de ser quebrada_.

E por fim, a boneca de porcelana permaneceria sua eternidade ao lado de seu amado, para terem sua vida juntos, e quem sabe criando seus filhos.

Não irá terminar com um 'e todos viveram felizes para sempre', afinal, finais felizes nem sempre existem. Porém passaram sua eternidade juntos, se amando, para sempre.

-

Como sempre, eu nunca consigo fazer finais que prestem. .-. Mas enfim, está aí, espero que gostem. Reviews ?

Kisu minna \õ


End file.
